Meant To Be
by welovemerder
Summary: Meredith and Derek's last scene from 9x07. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISDOE! CONTAINS SPOILERS. my take on what happens before.


**Meant To Be**  
**Hey I just couldn't get this out of my head last night after the happy news! Just a very quick one shot. I have got the news I have been waiting for all 9 seasons! Don't read if you haven't seen 9x07!**

* * *

Waiting is a hard game. I've waited for so long for something like this to happen to me. I met the love of my life, we adopted a beautiful daughter, and we live in this incredible dream house that he built me. And now this happened to me.

I'm pregnant.

At first I didn't think I was. I just thought my hormones were out of whack. But then my period was late by a week. And I'm never late. Except the time when I was pregnant before. I took a pregnancy test this morning and a tiny pink plus sign showed up. At first, I was in denial. I have a hostile uterus. There was no way I could be pregnant. A tiny bit of me was elated, but I knew I needed confirmed results.

Over my lunch hour I went over to Seattle Presbyterian and had my blood drawn down in their clinic. As I drove back Seattle Grace I stopped at a little boutique. I walked around and I found the cutest shirts for Zola. It read "Worlds best big sister". I bought it on an impulse. I mean I knew that I may not have been pregnant or something could happen to the baby.

At work I was focused. I had Derek consult on a frontal lobe tumor and I wanted so badly to tell them there, but I wanted this time to be special. As I was ready to head out of work and pick up Zola when I got the call from Seattle Pres. that I had anticipating all day. The labs confirmed. I'm pregnant.

We tried for two whole years to get pregnant. Two years! I took my temperature, put my legs up in the air all for the stupid stick to say negative. And now I'm pregnant. It seems that plans don't always go the way it seems. I guess everything happens for a reason.

I was scared as hell. I don't know if I would be able to handle losing another child. I miscarried once and almost lost Zola to a judgement error.

I walked into the house Zola resting on my hip. We did our nightly routine and I couldn't stop smiling. I love Zola so much, but if I am suppose to have this baby. It will be different. I didn't get to start from the beginning with Zola. I didn't carry her for 9 months, get to experience birth or even get to watch her sit up for the first time. I love Zola so much. Ever since she came into mine and Derek's life we have been happier.

I put Zola to bed and soothe her to sleep. Zola would make a great big sister.

I sat on the couch and waited up for Derek. I'm scared because I want this so bad. Bad things are always happening to me. So I don't want to get too attached. I smile and begin to think about having a little boy with Derek's hair. I can't help but becoming attached. It' natural isn't it.

I see Derek's head lights out the window and hear the keys opening the front door. I take a deep breathe and exhale. I have never done this before. I don't want Derek to become too attached to the idea, but I want him to know. He didn't get to know the first time.

I can't help but smile when Derek walks through the door.

"Oh hey!" he says.

"Hey!" I breathe back.

"So talked to Clemmons. He reffered the tumor patient to someone over at Seattle Pres." he stated walking in the kitchen.

"Great. Uh take a look at the shirt that I bough Zola. It's on the bag on the counter." I say trying to hold in my excitement.

"Oh Meredith, guys don't get all goo goo over baby clothes" he says.

"Just look!" I demanded.

Derek pulls the shirt out of the bag and unfolds it. "What is this?"

He begins to read and his eyes grow wide. He looks up at me and then displays the shirt to me totally speechless.

I smile and stand up.

"It's only three weeks. So I shouldn't even be telling you. I mean I still have a hostile uterus and terrible things are constantly happening to us. Which is why I haven't even told anyone.. I haven't even told Cristina. So If you tell anyone I swear I will kick you out of this house you built" I ramble.

"Don't worry." Derek says walking towards me. "Good things happen to us." he grins standing in front of me. "We're going to have another baby!" he says pecking my lips and embracing me.

I peck his lips again. "We're going to have another baby!" I say happily. He wraps his arms around me tight and I can't help but laugh out of pure excitement.

And maybe in this moment...it's meant to be.


End file.
